


Rare and Wonderful Thing

by acreativename9



Series: Dragon Age: Where Everyone Is Gay [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Age: Origins - Freeform, M/M, Romance, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acreativename9/pseuds/acreativename9
Summary: Where it's the rose scene...but gay.





	Rare and Wonderful Thing

It was a cold night when Alistair sat down next to his friend. The Warden had noticed that Alistair had been hovering around him all evening, while gently playing with a rose he seemed to have found. When he finally came towards him, the man moved up his bed roll to allow the other to join him.

“Here,” Alistair said, as soon as he got comfortable, handing his friend the rose he had, “Look at this. Do you know what this is?”

He gently picked up the rose, being careful with it as he turned it around, laughing slightly at his question, “Is this a trick question?” he asked, looking over it in a joking manner.

“Yes, absolutely, I’m trying to trick you. Is it working? Aw, I just about had you, didn’t I?” He replied in the classic sarcastic way Alistair does, making the man next to him laugh.

“You’ve been thumbing this flower for a while now.” He said, as he gently ran his fingers over its soft red petals.

“I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking, ‘How can something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?’” He told the man, who smiled slightly, “I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn’t. The darkspawn would come and their taint would have just destroy it. So I’ve had it ever since.”

The other man smiled at him, “That’s a nice sentiment.”

Alistair smiled in return, “I thought I might…give it to you, actually.” He said, causing his friend to raise his head from looking at the flower, “In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you.”

The kind comment left the man speechless for a few seconds. No one had ever said something so nice to him before and it caught him off guard. Smiling, he said, “Thank you Alistair, that’s a lovely thought.”

“I’m glad you like it. I was just thinking…here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven’t exactly been having a good time of it yourself.” That caused the Warden’s head to drop slightly as he remembered the unpleasant events that occurred before he met Duncan and ones that had happened since, “You’ve had none of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since your Joining, not a word of thanks or congratulations. It’s all been death and fighting and tragedy.” Alistair said sadly, “I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this…darkness.”

The Warden could feel his cheeks starting to heat up at the beautiful things his friend was telling him, it warmed his heart to know that Alistair thought these things about him, it made him incredibly happy.

In order to liven the conversation, he replied with, “So are we married now?” laughing slightly as he faced his friend next to him.

The other Warden laughed, “You won’t land me that easily! I know I’m quite the prize, after all, no need to start crying on me or anything.” He joked, nudging his friend. After the joke ended, he became a bit nervous, “I guess it was, uh, just a stupid impulse. I don’t know. Was it the wrong one?” He asked the man, shyly.

He shook his head, smiling softly, “No, it wasn’t. Thank you. Alistair.”

“I’m glad you like it. Now…if we could move right on past this awkward, embarrassing stage and get right on to the steamy bits, I’d appreciate it.”

The man blushed at what he said but decided to push it a little further, “Sounds good. Off with the armour then.” He ordered, cheerily but beginning to blush heavily.

Alistair gulped and began to nervously laugh, “Bluff called! Damn! He saw right through me!” He said, pretending to say it to himself.

The Warden watched as Alistair rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding the other’s eyes as he also blushed, and before he could stop himself, he said, “You’re so cute when you’re bashful.”

He almost laughed as Alistair’s eyes widened as he stuttered, “I’ll be…” he laughed again nervously, “I’ll be standing over here. Until the blushing stops. Just to be, uh, safe. You know how it is.” He finished before he all be jumped away from the bed roll he was sharing to stand by the fire, almost tripping over his way.

The man, now alone, laughed as he watched the other man leave, before looking down at the rose that was still resting in his hand. He gently lifted it up to his nose to smell the fresh flower smell. He bit his lip to stop himself from smiling as he found spare water to place the rose in, while Alistair watched from where he stood by the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> These are a bit difficult to do because I don't want to say what race the Warden is as people will imagine different things, so I hope the way it's done is okay?
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
